Varsity Basketball High School Drama
by Darkangle14
Summary: Leah loves Paul, Sam loved Leah, Emily loves Sam and Paul is a sercret. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

****

When you love someone, so much you want to give them everything, keep them safe from everything, and surrounded by so much love...but what if the person you love doesn't love you? What if that person was in fact the same person that made your life a living hell since kindergarten? Yet you can't seem to stay away from them...no matter what damage they have done to you..I guess that the down side of being in love with Paul Luke Wil...

* * *

(Leah's Point Of View)

Hi, I'm Leah Beth Clearwater, I'm seventeen years old, and have a secert that only my best friend Emily knows. I'm in love with someone I wasn't meant to love. In fact I was suppose to love another man by the name of Sam, but by the time he made any kind of impact in my life I was already in love with another for about eleven years. His name is Paul Luke Wil, even his last name says his the one. You must be thinking that we have had the huge love fest since kindergarten, but truth be told that this 'love fest' is only one sided. Paul is the hottest, smartest, most popular jock in the entire school of La Push. His that boy that mothers tell their daughters to stay away from and Fathers tell their sons to be like him someday.

Paul isn't a player or anything, just a lot of girls do throw themselves at him, but no matter how much they throw he doesn't date anyone of them. Rumor had it that the reason for that is because he has a girlfriend whose in college others say that he is gay. (those are from some Paul Haters)

But beside that fact, I knew him before he became any of that, I remember the very first day we met. It was August eleventh, kindergarten first day. Paul was short and bony. I was short but had baby fat still. I had seen him sitting by himself so I went to go sit with him. "Hi, my name ish Leah! Nice to meet you." I had said with a big smile. He looked up from his hands and I saw the most perfect eyes, green mixed with brown,

"Hi I'm Paul. Nice to meet you too." he said and gave me a smile that only showed his top teeth.

"Sho why are you here all by yourshelf? Why not go talk to Sham (its Sam) or Jared? They are guysh from my part of town. And they are okay." I had said and Paul looked nervous. "Don't worry they know my daddy! They won't hurt you caushe I'll tell my daddy and he'll tell their daddy." He had just nodded his cute head and I grabbed his hand. I had felt an electric shock had gone through my arm. I pulled my hand away and looked at my hand, it looked the same so I just grabbed his hand again introduced them. They all became best friend since then. Of course he talked to me, but then the guys made fun of him so he started making fun of me.

My heart broke the minute Paul told me we weren't friends anymore. It was a short friendship, but it made the biggest impact in my life. I had explained my feelings to my best friend Emily and she said it was what her mommy called love. So then I started thinking I was in love with Paul. I didn't tell him because he would bully me. Like in first grade he cute my hair, Second grade he ripped my new purple jacket, in Third grade he stuck my feet in mud when I was taking a nap, fourth he pulled my pants down while I was in the monkey bars. Fifth he and I got in my first fight, I kicked his ass. Sixth grade he tripped me while I walked by with my food tray. Seventh he would call me names, Eighth grade he got his first black eye for calling Seth a bad word. Ninth grade he got my white dress full of mud, tenth grade he had gotten my jacket and played football with it and it got torn and full of mud.

We are now in the eleventh grade he hasn't bullied me this year which is amazing. I'm still in love with him and Emily is now in my school. I walked down the hall with her right next to me.

"Hey Lee." Emily said.

"Yeah, Em?" I answered.

"Why aren't you going to the athletic party tonight? You have been varsity basketball player since sophomore year." Emily said and I looked at her with the 'are you fucking stupid' face.

"You know who is going to be there! I am so not in the mood to watch him make out with random girls." I whispered. Emily just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Maybe you'll be that random girl tonight." she said with a wink.

"EMILY!" I yelled and she started laughing.

"Dude, calm down you know I was just joking! But I really want to go to the party. Samie is going to be there and I wanna see his hot body!" Emily said with a blush,

"Aren't varsity cheerleaders athletes?"I asked, knowing the answer already,

"Yes, they are but I want to show up with someone cool. Everyone knows you! Your confident, beautiful, and not afraid to kick ass!" Emily said passionately.

"And you want someone to cover for you when you goes to Sam's house." I muttered.

"Yeeeeaaaaahhhh. That too." She muttered.

"Fine, but only cause if I go down I can take you with me." I muttered it was rare that Emily would get into trouble so I would get any chance to see it.

"You rock, and sometimes suck Leah." Emily said and I punched her arm. She said oww but then saw Sam and ran to him. He looked towards me but I kept walking, Sam had a thing for me and when he had asked me out I said no and it would seem like he isn't over it just yet.

I rolled my eyes and put on my headphones.

I tired to ignore everyone around me and walked to my black PT cruiser. It was the best thing in my life since my old bike. I started to feel like I was being watch, I turned around quickly to find the most perfect eyes staring at me. They were green and had a pinch of brown in them...

* * *

**So what do you think? Please review!**


	2. The Party

**:) THANKS**

* * *

**-Leah's Point of View-**

"What the fuck do you want, Paul?" I growled even though my heart was beating faster then a drum. He was staring at me for awhile until he started glaring at me. "Yeah yeah fuck you too." I muttered and walked away. He would do things like that to me from time to time. I got into my car and drove off towards my house. Because of Paul, I've never really been in a relationship. I was never one to go out with someone while having feelings for another. It felt like cheating, and I didn't like the feeling. When I got home Mom's car wasn't there and I sighed. Yeah Dad and Mom were always out on some kind of date or something. Seth was in the living room with Jacob, his idol. I waved at them and went into the kitchen. Jacob also happened to be my first boyfriend. He really loved me but I explained why we couldn't go out anymore after about six months of dating. He understood because he used to be in love with a chick named Bella. He knew what that long time love for another but not receiving it back felt like. When I told him he had softly kissed me and whispered 'I get it, Lee.' when I had explained. He was now one of my best friends along with Emily.

"Hey, honey whats been going on?" Jacob said with a giant smile.

"Nothing. I'm going to a party with Emily tonight." I muttered and got a Dr. Pepper from the fridge. Jacob sat on a stool and nodded.

"Paul is going to be there." he said with a grim expression,

"You're right about that." I answered and rolled my eyes. "How do I get over this shit, Jacob. You know that I hate asking for help but you the only one I trust with this confusion. Sure Emily knows about it, but your the only one who REALLY knows."

"That means lot Leah. I think the only way to get over something is to confront it and then see what happens. You know what they say, If you love something let it go if it never comes back it never was yours." Jacob said with that old soul look he sometimes gets.

"So you want me to tell Paul that I love him then see what happens?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Simple as this. At the party when you are about to leave walk pass him whisper 'I like you' then walk off and disappear into the crowd it would leave him confused then see what happens later. If he tries to follow you then run the hell out. Just don't confront him right away." Jacob said grinning. " You will be too emotion filled to really respond to him and that would just equal disaster. Or better yet write it down on a paper and slip it into his hand!"

"Are you sure your not a girl under all that manliness?" I teased and he rolled his eyes.

"I just want you to be happy babe. Promise me one thing though." Jacob whispered.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"If that bastard hurts you, tell me. I want to be the first one to kick his ass." Jacob growled and I laughed. I hugged him and walked to the door.

"I got to go pick up Emily. I'll call to check in later. Love you guys." I yelled and went to my car.

When I got to Emily's house I honked the horn and she came running out. She was wearing a white mini shirt and a light pink tank top the showed her bellybutton. It was her 'accidental' clothes. When ever Emily went to a party and Sam was going to be there she would put on this type of clothes and drop something that would stain on it right next to him. It'll be chance to feel his hands on her and give him a chance to feel her if you know what I mean. I got my i-pod off the passenger seat, while Emily tried to get in quickly because it was raining a little bit. "Hey, Leah. Your car smells good! What is the scent?" Emily said grinning.

"It's raspberry. That spray from this store on-line. It's insanely cheap." I answered.

"Can you give me the website? I need some for my room." Emily said and I nodded.

"So what do you have on your I-pod play list?" she asked and looked through it. I frowned my and Em's music taste differed a lot. She was into Wayne and stuff. While I was into stuff like Three Days Grace and Linking Park. "Why do you listen to this crap? Maybe I'll give you some Cd's that I've already inserted into my I-pod. Oh, here's a song I know! Jars of Hearts." she mumbled and then looked at me. "You got this because of Paul. No?" she asked.

"No, Em. I got my music for me." I muttered and rolled my eyes. She thinks that everything I did was because of Paul. It hardly ever was.

We got to the party and I lost Emily as soon as we passed the punch bowl that most likely was spiked. I went straight to my basketball friends. "Hey Bitch!" Krissy said with a lil bit of drunk slur.

"Hey Krissy. What have you been up to?" I said.

"Making out with a hottie." she said with a giant grin. Then Ivan came up behind her. He was the second foot ball star right behind Paul. He grinned at me then went into a game of tongue wrestle with Krissy. I left before I saw something I didn't want to see. Almost as fast as I had arrived I noticed I didn't belong here. Everyone was drunk, making out, or having sex. I didn't drink, or any of the other things. I turned around and started heading to the door when I felt a arm around me. I turned around ready to punch the hell out of this guy. When I saw that it was Paul.

"What the fuck do you want?" I growled still on the verge of punching him.

"Where are you headed?" He asked in a low voice that I noticed right away. This wasn't big time Paul it was Kindergarden Paul, not the asshole but my friend,

"Are you drunk?" I asked

"No, I'm not stupid enough to do that shit." Paul said then repeated his question.

"I'm headed him away from here, and away from you." I said with a glare that would make weaker men cower in fear, but not Paul.

"Great I'll go with you." he said and started pulling me to the door. I let myself believe that he was going to go to my house and we would talk about everything and turn out to be in love with each other but I brought myself to reality.

"No. I'm not some whore." I growled and tried pulling my hand away. His hand was nearly burning into my skin.

"I never called you a whore, Leah." he said with his eyebrow raised.

"Exactly and I'm not going to give you a reason to start calling me that. So let go of my hand and leave me alone." I said and tried pulling harder.

"Leah, I need to keep an eye on you." Paul said and started again pulling me to the door.

I got my left hand up and punched him right in the jaw. Everything froze then and I gasped.

* * *

**So what do you think PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Jacob!

**Thank you for reviewing and faving and alerting this story! I love you guys and happy Valentine days.**

* * *

(Leah's Point Of View)

Slowly Paul let my hand go and stepped back. "Leah...I-I need to talk to y-you." Paul whispered low enough for just for me to here. I hesitated, but then nodded. I let him take my hand and walk me out, slowly. Once we were in his car, a navy blue mustang, Paul turned towards me and hugged me. I froze up and when he pulled away I looked him into the eye.

"Whats wrong, Paul?" I asked softly.

"Leah, I'm sorry, I was told to tell you that your father...he ,he is dead. He was killed, by a drunk driver. Your mom is in the hospital she is fine, your dad took most of the blow." Paul whispered.

"You lair!" I screamed and ran out the car. I forgot about my car, I forgot about Emily, I forgot about everything and just ran to my house. Everything just disappeared. When I got home Jacob was heading towards his car. "Jake, Jake! P-Paul told me" I said and Jake ran towards me. He caught into his arms, and I tried to keep the tears from falling, "Is it true? My dad...is he dead?" I whispered and Jacob stayed quiet. I looked up towards his face. "It's true...his gone!" I yelled and started crying.

"He was hit by a drunk driver." Jacob whispered.

"Did they get the guy? The one who hit him?" I whispered.

"Yes." Jacob answered.

"Who?" I asked.

"Tomas Wil." Jacob whispered and I stood up straight.

"Paul's, Paul's dad?" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, Leah. No one even knew he was in town. Paul didn't know he was even in La Push. I promise, he had nothing to do with it." Jacob said.

"That bastard killed my dad! He stole the best person in the world! HE took away my papa, everything changes from here! I'll never forgive the name Wil again!" I screamed and Jacob hugged me. I started sobbing, "I'm done, Jacob. I need to see my mom, go to my brother, and say good bye to papa." I muttered and sucked it up.

"Seth, something happened to Seth. He isn't at the hospital. He'll be at Sam's house for a few days." Jacob whispered, and I felt panick grow in me again. "He isn't hurt, Lee. Just going through a hard time. He'll be back to you soon. Right now we should go to your mother." Jacob whispered and I nodded. He walked me to his car and then took me to the hospital. The only thought going through my head was, _He killed my papa, I'll never forgive Paul..._

* * *

**So PLEASE REVIEW! :) Sorry its so short!**


	4. Coffee

Thanks for the reviews

* * *

-Paul's Point Of View ;)-

I walked, and walked. I had my I-pod on and was listening to I'm Not The One By The Black Keys. "I've been tried And I've been tested I was born tired And I never got rested Harder than Marble stone I'm better off Better off left alone" I whispered the lyrics, as I got soaked with rain water. I put the volume to maximum and my thoughts went to Leah. My dad killed her dad, that old drunk finally did something so stupid that it made me wish I was never born. He hurt even more people then usual and not only that he killed someone, but also killed someone that was close to someone that was dear to my heart. Leah, she must hate me so much...for being that bastards son!

I swear that if I could I'll kill that asshole! "Cause I'm not the one No I'm not the one You wanted it all But I'll give you none Cause, I'm not the one." Leah is never going to love me back now and because of that my life is more fucked up then when it started. My dad was the town drunk, my mom the towns bitch and me the poor boy. Not many know about my dad because of the fact that he didn't live in the same rez. He moved as soon as my mom knew she was preggo with me.

"Well, like a toy To a kid I said jump And mama you did You know, your daddy knows And your mama knows That's wrong So now it's time For me to move on." I didn't even know my grandparents. That bastard...I should be with Leah, but...

"Cause I'm not the one No I'm not the one You wanted it all But I'll give you none Cause, I'm not the one" I whispered again. I loved Leah, but she was something off limits to me. She helped me through so much she help make the person I am today. But I have nothing to offer a girl like Leah Beth Clearwater.

"You think That I'm normal But all these years I'm just trying to warn you You'd do good To move on No it won't Hurt me none Cause I'm not the one No I'm not the one You wanted it all But I'll give you none Cause, I'm not the one." As the song finished I looked up to see that I was at the Clearwater's house. What the hell was I doing here? As a car was pulling in I stepped behind a tree. It was Jacob's car, He walked out then around his car. He picked up someone out of the truck and shh-ed them. But they wouldn't stop sobbing...he whispered something and the sobs got quiet. As he turned towards the house I saw Leah's long hair.

It was Leah! The confident, girl that kicks ass at everything she does and nothing can break her armor was crying. In Jacob's arms! Ahh, what the hell does he got that I don't? It doesn't matter, my dad caused those heart broken sobs, that bastard. Once Jacob got him and Leah inside I waited. Almost ten minutes later Leah's room light went on. Jacob put her in her bed and turned around to leave, but an arm stretched out towards him pulling him back to bed. I growled and turned around quickly. If I had a choice I would go in there and kick his fucking useless life!

I hate fucking Jacob Black! I felt anger so strong I had to leave or I would walk inside and kick ass. I slowly walked towards my 'house'. In reality it was only a shed or barn type building that was 'fixed' by the men in the tribe. My mom wasn't home, which I was used to. I went and took a quick shower before going to bed.

*Dream*

_I was in a car, that wasn't mine. A man was next to me, he looked like my dad. He was laughing and seemed drunk, yeah it was my dad. "What the hell dad?" I yelled when he pulled the wheel left. He hit something hard. I got out and ran to the thing. It was Leah. I felt the tears going down my cheek. Her lively brown eyes were dull and blood was coming out of her mouth. She muttered something and as I put my ear closer to her lips she whispered, "Murderer." I laid her head down and stepped away. Her blood was on my hands when I heard cops coming my dad had already ran and the cops had their guns pulled out and pointing towards me. _

_"Sir, Step away from the body please. Just relax and put your hands where we can see them." one officer said. I turned towards Leah and I hear them shot, right into my heart. I fell onto my knees and slowly I dropped to the floor. _

_*End Dream*_

I sat up breathing hard, I was in my room, on my bed. My clock said four o' clock and I knew what woke me up was my alarm. I slowly got out of bed and slipped my jeans on. I went to brush my teeth and grab a clean shirt. I wrote a quick 'at work' note for my mom then left. I got in my car and drove to Forks.

When I got to the always open coffee shop I put on my apron and hat. Then I got ready for my day...it felt like it was going to be a long one.

* * *

So what do you think? please review :)


	5. Crying

-Leah's Point Of View-

(A week later)

I curled up in a ball, and it helped that Jacob was right next to me. He had his arm wrapped around my waist and would clam me when the sobs came again. After a long time Jacob finally said something. "You know, the funeral is coming up soon. You have to go. It'll be the last time you see your dad." Jacob whispered into my hair.

"I know you're right, but I don't want to. I'm scared that I'll be hoping that he will wake up and yawn like the way he does when he would sleep on the couch. You know?" I whispered back. I felt the pain coming back. Jacob shh me and I just took a deep breath.

"I know this isn't the time but I need to know. What about Paul?" Jacob whispered sounded scared to ask.

"I decided to forget about him. He is the reason that sick bastard was here, so I'm done with him! I hope never to see him again." I nearly yelled. Jacob soothed me.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry I asked honey." Jacob whispered and ran his fingers through my hair. I sighed and rested my head against the pillow, all of a sudden exhausted. "I think you should go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise."

"Please keep your promise." I whispered. Jacob nodded and laid down next to me.

I woke up in about three hours later. A tear trail down my face. Jacob wasn't next to me, I sat up quickly. I even felt the panic grow inside me. "Jacob?" I yelled and got out of bed. I walked around down stairs and saw that Jacob was in the kitchen, shirtless, making breakfast. He looked up from the stove and saw me. He looked shocked when he saw me standing there. I must have looked horrible. "Why didn't you answer me?"

"Leah. I'm sorry but I thought you wouldn't be up until four in the morning. I-I had to go somewhere to meet up with Sam and Seth. Seth is doing fine." Jacob said with one of his famous smiles. I tried to smile back to him.

"I really hate for you to see me like this." I whispered.

"Hey, I think if I've seen your best I can see you at your worst." Jacob whispered back to me. "Trust me. You are still very beautiful."

"Jacob." I said with a frown.

"I'm only telling you the truth. I think you should go outside today. You haven't been out since, the thing." Jacob whispered and I frowned.

"No, what if something happens? What if you know who is outside? Waiting for me. I don't think I'm ready." I whispered back.

"Lee, where is the confident girl, the one who didn't show fear, did everything with more balls then most boys?" Jacob nearly yelled. I got mad,

"She died along with her dad! You know what, fuck you Jacob! Leave my house, now! I don't want to see you ever again." I yelled.

Jacob got the hurt look on his face. "Leah, I"-

"No, shut the fuck up and leave!" I yelled and Jacob walked away. I curled into a ball and started crying.

* * *

Please review! _


	6. What am I suppose to do?

**Sorry it's been so long, This year I'm going to try and update more often!:)**

* * *

"Paul? What's going on?" I whispered, looking around. I was in a cliff Paul was standing beside me. I was wearing a white dress and my hair was loose and the wind was blowing it. Paul took a deep breath and whispered,

"It's you, Leah. You are my imprint. I haven't been completely honest with you and I am truly sorry for that." Paul whispered and my heart speed up. He grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. He pulled me in for a hot and passionate kiss; I kissed back and let myself fall into the kiss. Then a shout came from the forest it was my dad, he looked sad.

"You've betrayed me Leah, after all I've given up for you. You choose HIM! The son of the man who murdered me?" my father yelled. I gasped and slowly stepped back little did I know I stepped completely over the edge and into the darkness.

I gasped and sat up from my bed breathing hard. I turn around and look around my room, everything was in place, not a thing moved. I run my hands through my hair and sigh. It's been about a month now, Mom was getting better she even got a job, Seth was with Jacob more often. So that means I have a lot of free time, basketball season was still going but coach didn't want to let me back in to a game till she was sure I was okay, that included practice. I needed basketball; it was my escape from my problems. I slowly stand up and walk to my window. I open it and look out; the moon was full and bright. I sighed and reached for my navy blue jacket, I slipped it over my shirt and grabbed my black high-top Jordans and jumped onto the tree branch. I slowly made my way to the ground, I sighed and walked to my car. Everything was quiet, nothing was moving. It was the kind of night my dad would have taken me and Seth to camp in the forest. It wasn't even raining.

I went into my car and turned it on, I pulled out of the drive way and drove to the beach. Hurt by Christina Aguilera was playing from my i-pod and I frowned. Somehow it was always playing a song about how I was feeling. I parked my car and walked to the shore, I sat down on a broken tree branch and watched the ocean. It was so peaceful and I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath as the wind began to play with my long hair.

I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and saw Paul walking towards me, shirtless. I gasped and turned around. Next thing I knew he was sitting down next to me. "Leah?" he whispered and it was like back when we were still friends. I sighed,

"What do you want Paul?" I asked.

"To talk. We've got to talk about what happened, between our families." He said.

"There is nothing to talk about. Your dad killed my dad. End of story." I said and he flinched. I felt sorry for making him flinch but I highly doubt he feels sorry for his dad killing mine.

"Leah, it isn't that simple." He whispered.

"Why do you even care, Paul? You hated me since kindergarten. I see no point in you feeling sorry for me." I said with as much venom I could muster.

"I do care, if it wasn't for that bastard of a father I had, this wouldn't have happened. You would still have had your dad." He said

"And you wouldn't be alive. It does sound like a world I would want to be a part of." I growled.

"You don't mean that, Leah." He said sounding sad.

"Oh but I do. Did you forget what your blood has taken from me? My brother won't have someone to talk to when girls become part of his life, my mother won't have someone to come home from work to. Everyday she'll go to bed alone, because her life partner is gone! You have not only effected me, Paul." I said

"But it wasn't me who killed your dad! IF I would have been there, I would have tried to stop it, Leah. Please believe that." Paul said he sounded broken.

"How can I, Paul?" I whispered hugging myself.

"Because it is true." He said and wrapped his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer. "If I could go back in time and stopped all this I would have. I-I'm sorry, Leah. I pray that you'll forgive me."

"You're just here, saying this things because you feel sorry for me. Well don't, I'm done with you! Everything is done!" I said standing up. "I quit, I finally see everything. I wasn't meant to be happy. First, you, my dad, then they strip basketball away from me. Don't you all see, I have nothing." I said breaking down slowly, why couldn't he show he cared before all this? Because he doesn't care.

"You have been there more for me, Leah. My dad was never there for me, I didn't even know who he was till I was ten. My mom, doesn't care for me, and I have to work my ass off for everything I have. Simple as that. You, you were perfect! You were daddy's little girl, you had a family, you still do!" Paul said standing up. "I've never had that, not for a second."

"But you will never have something to miss. My dad, he was there, always there. When I rode my bike and fell he was my pair of arms to always fall into. Paul, whose going to help me when I fall? No one." I whispered.

"I'm here." Paul said and my heart skipped.

"No, you're here till you forgive yourself. Then you're gone." I said and started walking to my car. Paul followed me.

"Leah I've cared for you, for so long! But I've had the guts to tell you!" Paul said and he grabbed my arm and turned me around. "I've had to tell you, Leah! I was looking for the right time."

I froze and slowly looked into his eyes, "Well, Paul, this isn't the right time, and I highly doubt there will ever be a good time." I said in a low voice, maybe I just cut off my last chance of happiness.

Paul was about to say something but my phone rung I looked at the screen and saw it was Emily. I grimaced and pressed answer, "Hey."

"Leah, I-I'm –hiccup- I need you." She whimpered, she sounded like she was crying.

"What's wrong? Em, answer me!" I said turning around and running to my car, Paul right behind me.

"S-Sam, h- hiccup- he h-hit me." She said sobbing, she sounded so broken. I gasped and grounded my teeth.

"Where are you? Tell me now!" I said, in a soft urgent voice.

"I'm at his house, I'm hiding in a closet. Help me, please." She said, I pressed onto the gas and was in his house in less than a minute. I threw my door open and ran into his house, Paul close behind, the door was unlocked.

"Be careful, Leah." Paul whispered, before entering the house before me. I slowly made my way into the house; it was pitch black, and silent.

"Leah, you came back for that bitch?" Sam's voice sad in the middle of nowhere. I froze and looked around. "That whore said I hit her right, and then she just disappears without a trace. Leah I wanna know something. You've known for some time that I've had feelings for you, for a long time. You have chosen to just ignore me. What am I not good enough for you? Or is it that I'm not Wil? Uhu?" he said.

"Sam, where is she?" I asked, in a deathly whisper.

"Hiding from me. You see I've been having trouble with my temper." He said and I felt a hand grab my wrist, I twisted around. Sam's face was inches away from mine, then his face along with his hand was gone. I gasp and noticed Paul was pulling him back.

"Go find Emily, and run, Leah. Just go!" he yelled and I ran to find Emily. I found her in a closet in the kitchen and saw that she was bleeding.

Then I hear something heavy hitting the wall, I close the door on Emily and look towards the living room. Sam and punched Paul, Paul got up from the floor and jumped onto Sam. My heart was speeding, what am I suppose to do? Help Paul, or help Emily?

* * *

**So what d you think? please review!**


	7. Truth?

**:) Thank you! Here we go!**

* * *

I turned and pulled Emily up, "Stay silent, I'm going to take you through the back. Okay?" I whispered to Emily.

"Yeah." she whimpered, and sighed.

"Don't go to sleep. Okay? Just stay awake." I muttered and practically dragged her out of the kitchen and to the yard. I slipped her into the back seat of my car. I turned and ran into the house, Sam saw me and ran towards me. Paul saw this and stood right in front of me just as I heard ripping. Paul gasped and fell to the floor. I gasp and my eyes went wide, Where Sam had stood now stood a black giant wolf. He was snarling and staring at me, he suddenly turns and runs through the wall. I looked down to Paul, he had three long nail marks on his chest. I grabbed his arm and threw it over my shoulder.

"Son of a bitch, motherfuckers." I muttered as I noticed how heavy he is. Once I got him to my car I drove to the hospital, pressing my baby to go about 100.

"Leah," Paul whispered and gasped a little- "Don't let the doctors look at me."

"Are you stupid Paul? You need to see a doctor." I yelled.

"Don't, I'll explain, later...I promise." he whispered.

I sighed, "Fine." I muttered. He chuckled a little bit and I heard him whisper "Always so hard headed."

Once I got there I started screaming for help. A nurse came and got Emily."Good God what happened?" Asked a young blonde nurse while looking at me.

"Shit. Get my friend the help now." I said with a hard voice. He nodded and ran to see to them. I went into with Emily and the doctors got her hooked on the IV. A nurse got paper work and handed them to me, I looked at her.

"Fill this out on your friend, in the waiting room. They are in good hands now." she said and I nodded. I went into the waiting room and began filling as much as I could. When I was done they let me see Emily since she was wake.

"How you feeling, squirt?" I said and she smiled.

"Like I got hit by a truck." she muttered.

"No more, Uley?" I asked and sat at the end of her bed.

"No, I'm done. The doctors said that I have lots of bruises and broken noise. Finally got the nose job I've always wanted huh?" she muttered and I grinned.

"I'll kick his ass if he goes anywhere near you, Squirt." I muttered and she nodded. "Your parents are on their way, they are going to ask alot of questions as to why you where with Sam. They never liked Sam, and they made that very apparent."

"I know." Emily sighed and frowned, "should have listen to them..." I hugged her and smiled.

"I love you emily." I muttered and she grinned.

"Haven't heard that in awhile." she muttered, I smiled at her and got up to leave. "Go see Paul, he has alot to explain. I'll be fine." she muttered and closed her eyes. I frowned but did what I was told.

Once I got to my car, Paul wasn't there, he wasn't anywhere to be found. I sighed and ground my teeth. "Of course he would fucking lie to me, why should I even trust him?" I growled and saw Emily's parents. I told them the room she was in and left.

I got home and my mom was sitting on the sofa waiting for me. "Leah, whe-" she stopped as she looked at me- "Leah, what happened?" she asked and stood up. "Baby, are you okay? Let's get you to the bathroom." she said and Seth walked out to the living room.

"Leah, what happened?" he asked but I smiled at him,

"Go to bed baby brother." I whispered. He frowned but mom shoo'd him away.

Mom helped me shower and change because I finally felt the shock go into me. Sam beat Emily, turned into a wolf, scratched Paul, and Paul walked away without seeing a doctor. Everything was finally sinking in...I started crying when my mom left me to get some soup. The sun was just starting to rise. This must have been the longest night of my life, then my phone dinged.

I picked it up and saw that it was my friend from the town next to our reservation, Jasper.

"Hey, My dad said he saw you at the hospital this morning. Are you okay?" said the text.

I smiled and texted back, "I'm...okay, Thanks for checking. How's the family?"

"Are you sure? No problem, I care for you. And Edward and Alice have decided to get married, so everything is really good." he replied.

"That's great. Wish them many years of happyness for me. And I'll text you later my mom is coming...and thanks for caring." I texted back.

Jasper always seemed to text me at the time I'm about to lose my mind, which made me feel so protected...for some strange reason. My mom gave me some soup and sat at the end of my bed.

"Tell me what happened." she said and I sighed.

"I talked to Paul." I said and she gasped.

"What did he tell you?" she asked but I choose to not answer her.

"Emily called saying Sam hit her. I went to her, Paul came with me. Sam attacked me, Paul...he pushed him away. I got Emily out of there and then went in for Paul. Sam...he changed mom." I said shaking alittle bit.

Mom smoothed my hair, "People change baby. It's a part of growing up."

"No Mom!" I said and pushed her away. "People don't change like Sam did. HE changed into a wolf." I screamed then there was a knock at the door. Mom opened it and Paul was on the other side with Jacob.

"Sue, can you please give us and Leah some time alone. We need to talk to her." Jacob said.

"I need to help my daughter clearly something is wrong!" mom shouted, "she thinks she saw Sam change into a wolf."

"Ma'am please we have to speak with her." Paul sighed and nodded and walked out. Jacob and Paul closed the door, Jacob came to sit on my bed while Paul sat at my desk chair.

"Why are you here, Paul? I don't want to talk to you." I said and scooted towards Jacob. Jacob wrapped his arm around Paul frowned.

"Paul has something to say to you Leah. I think you should listen to him." Jacob said and I frowned but nodded. If Jacob accepted it then I'll pretend to listen for alittle bit.

"Leah, remeber all those legends about our people?" Paul asked. I nodded, "They are real. Everyone of them, even the imprint story."

"Okay, that explains what happened to Sam, right?" Jacob asked, I stayed frozen. Everything was real? Boys I've grown up with turn into wolves? "Are you okay, Leah?"

"So what does that have to do with me? Emily is moving, so I won't have to deal with Sam ever again." I muttered trying to stay calm.

Jacob moved a bit and chuckled, "Well, you gonna have to deal with me." I stared at him.

"You're a wolf?" I screamed.

"So am I." whispered Paul.

I started gasping, then everything began getting faint, Then everything went black.

* * *

**So what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
